Don’t Let the Chain of Love End With You
by Sassy
Summary: Just a simple songfic


Don't Let the Chain of Love End With You

One winter night, a willowy young man with shaggy brown hair was driving down a dark street. It had been a long night at work, and he was just delighted to be on his way home. It was a beacon in his mind—something to look forward to after a long and difficult shift.

Along the dark stretch of street, while he was thinking of getting home, he spotted a call pulled along the side of the road with its hood propped open. Sitting in her car, with the door tightly fastened, an old woman stared out her window as she tentively waited for someone to come to her assistance.

Glancing over her shoulder, she stayed in her car as the young man pulled in behind her. She didn't lower her window till he was standing next to the car, crouching to see her through the window. Cracking her window down, she heard him question, What's the problem, ma'am?

I don't know. Looks like a belt broke or something, she replied, still not quite sure what to make of the young man.

I'll take a look and see what I can find, the young man promised as he walked around to the front, and ducked his head under the hood.

A few minutes later, he gave her the indication to turn the key. It roared to life and purred like a happy kitten. The young man lowered the hood with a loud bang, and sauntered around and brought him back to eye level with the woman.

Oh thank you, she expressed, happy that he was able to help her.

No problem, he smiled warmly to her. By the way, my name is Joe.

You don't know how many people I saw just go on by. I really appreciate it, she explained as she reached for her purse from the seat next to her. As she opened the front flap, she offered to him, How much do I owe you?

You don't owe me a thing.

But you have to let me give you something, she protested, knowing full well that he didn't have to stop and help her.

Don't let the chain of love end with you. I've been in your place before, and I was thankful for what that one person did for me. I never forgot that, and I don't intend to let that link end with me.

With that, Joe ambled back to his parked car, started it up and pulled away into the darkness while the elderly lady watched him in wonder. She was going to keep his advice close at hand, for she was appreciative for his help. Sliding back into her seat, she pushed the gear into drive and started down the same snowy street.

************************

A half hour later, the elderly woman came across a dazzling little café. Deciding to stop, she pulled into the parking lot. Stepping into the brightly lit room, she settled herself and busied herself by glancing through the diminutive, but attractive menu.

A few minutes later, she heard the approach of her waitress, and glanced up. Standing next to her was a beautiful woman with a warm smile and sparkling blue eyes, which held the hint of wariness. The old woman understood what determination the young girl must have because she was also eight months pregnant.

How can I help you tonight? the waitress smiled, holding her pen and writing pad in readiness.

I'll just have a glass of milk and a bowl of vegetable soup, the old lady decided as she closed her menu and placed it back in its place.

Sure, I'll have that for you in a minute.

As the waitress strided away from her table, the old lady thought over what Joe had told her. Don't let the chain of love end with you. How can I keep this going? At this time, her waitress appeared with her order and set it before her on the table. It was then that the lady knew what she could do.

Fifteen minutes later, the old lady gave the waitress the money for her meal, a hundred dollar bill, and she went to go get change. Once the waitress had disappeared, the old lady hurriedly scrawled something on a clean napkin, and quietly exited the café. A minute or so after the old lady disappeared, the waitress appeared back at the table, looking for the old lady. 

Finding the note, the waitress read, You don't owe me a thing. I've been there too. I was grateful for someone to help me. All I ask is that the chain of love don't end with you.

Tears filled the young lady's eyes as she silently thanked the generous old woman.

************************

A few hours later, the waitress warily drove her way home. It'd been a long night, like always, but that extra money from the wonderful old lady had kept her spirits up for the rest of the night. It had been a wonderful gesture on her part, and she'd never forget her or her words of advice.

Finally, she made it home. Wandering about the rooms, she got ready for bed. Sliding into her bed, next to her husband, she remembered her day, and a smile crossed her face. Lying her head on his shoulder, she declared, Everything's going to be alright. I love you

You don't owe me a thing. I've been there too. I was grateful for someone to help me. All I ask is that the chain of love don't end with you. 


End file.
